Un buono amico
by JesterOfLullaby
Summary: As Yugi recovers in the hospital after his duel against the brainwashed Bandit Keith in the warehouse, he and Yami have an important talk and uncover the price and the value of friendship.


**Summary: As Yugi recovers in the hospital after his duel against the brainwashed Bandit Keith in the warehouse, he and Yami have an important talk and uncover the price and the value of friendship.**

**Un buono amico**

_Chi trova un amico trova un tesoro.__– Proverbio d'Italiano_

"_I'm so lucky to have such great friends."_ Yugi thought as he sat on a hospital bed. His large eyes were shut, and his expression displayed his pensive attitude. He had been saved by Joey and Tristan after the warehouse where he had been dueling Bandit Keith caught fire. His hands held the Millennium Puzzle carefully. He moved his right hand a bit, caressing the gold pyramid, ensuring it was still present and together.

"_Joey, Tristan, Téa, Ryou, Yami… __They are all my friends, and I had made a wish for true friends. Destiny had me solve this Puzzle, so did that guarantee that I would be friends with everyone?"_

Two bandages laid across his round face, one on his right cheek and the other just below his left. Sparks from the growing fire kissed his cheeks, leaving burns in place. He had refused to depart from the burning building because he had yet to place back together his precious treasure. He released one hand from the Puzzle and brought it to his mouth in the form of a fist as a terrible cough ripped out of him. His breathing was fine, so his lungs were left alone from a machine to assist, but his body was still purifying them from the smoke. Once he had finished, he placed down his hand.

"_Joey and Tristan risked their lives to save mine. Ryou pushed Bandit Keith off the dueling arena before he could do anymore damage. They didn't hafta do that, but they did. If I'm going to have friends, will they continue to be in danger like that? _

"_Is this the only way I can have friends?"_

Yugi's heart sank. He appreciated his friends outside their adventures; he enjoyed hanging out with them on the weekends and at school. He hated viewing them as adventures' coworkers rather than true friends. With Yugi deep in thought, he failed to notice Yami emerging out of the Puzzle.

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle watched over Yugi. He spotted the bandages. He was unable to believe what Yugi had endured to save him.

"_I find myself blessed that Yugi was able to place together the Millennium Puzzle once more. I am fortunate that I did not lose my memories of him or anyone else on any of our adventures. I wonder why that is. Is it because I was only disassembled for a shorter period of time? Is it because of my bond with Yugi? If Yugi had managed to break the Puzzle free from the chain and gathered up the pieces of the Puzzle to finish at home, would I still have remembered him?_

"_Or would he have just left me as is?"_

He wanted to know his friend's physical and emotional condition. He was about to open to his mouth and talk to Yugi when he withdrew himself. He lowered his head and changed his view towards the sterile tiles.

"_I don't blame Yugi's friends in trying to force him to vacate. And I don't blame them for trying to pry his hands off the Puzzle. I was stressed from the growing fire and for Yugi's life. I had wanted Yugi to leave me and save himself. But Yugi remained by my side. I had to calm myself down and tell Joey how to get the Puzzle from the ring hole."_

Yugi titled his head away from the Puzzle and saw Yami. He wanted to speak when he dismissed the action. He saw Yami looking down, having yet to give any greetings since the shattering of the Puzzle. Yugi misinterpreted the silence as something negative. Yet he now needed to discuss his actions with someone he viewed as so brave. "I'm sorry, Yami."

Yami gave his attention to Yugi and noticed how distraught he appeared. He tried to speak, but only silence drew out of him. He was unequipped to believing that Yugi was willing to sacrifice himself for him. He viewed Yugi as a true friend while he remained in the Puzzle, incompetent to do anything.

"I'm sorry, Yami," Yugi repeated. "If I hadn't been so stupid, then I wouldn't have almost lost you today."

Yami froze. He was incapable of moving or speaking. Perhaps he was truly nothing without Yugi. His friend weathered through pain—having spent time in a burning building and now resided in a hospital, yet he remained still. Yugi was the strong one in being competent in speaking his feelings, his viewed mistakes.

"_No, Yugi."_ He wanted to vocal his thoughts, but his lips had been sown shut by a cruel seamstress called disappointment, disappointment regarding himself. _"None of this was your fault. There is no need for you to carry such burdens in your heart."_

"I picked out the chain because the rope can easily be ripped or cut. I didn't think through of what problems it could lead to."

"_But the chain keeps the Puzzle with you, not to mention it looks better on us."_

"I didn't realize that that psychic was Bandit Keith, and even so he was under the control of someone else."

"_You went to visit that psychic because you only wanted to help. You mustn't punish yourself for that."_

"I know that I went after him and dueled him because I wanted you back, but I doubted myself during the game. I didn't have you or anyone else to encourage me. And then when the warehouse caught on fire…"

Yami spotted tears forming underneath Yugi's eyes. A great amount of remorse was leaking through Yugi's heart. He took a seat on the mattress; it was the most action he could perform at the moment. He debated if he should at least place his hands over Yugi's and the Puzzle. His mind was set, but his body vetoed the action.

Yugi was inept in understanding why Yami had kept silent all this time. "I'm sorry."

The two were in silence, only listening to the sounds of shuffling feet from passing nurses and patients on the other end of the closed door.

Yugi was honestly willingly to sacrifice his life if it meant saving a friend. And Yami knew that. The Puzzle would be completed with one less good soul walking the world.

"_Yugi went through what he did because you cared about me. But my mouth is unable to produce anything. Isn't there some way I can show Yugi my true gratitude?"_ An idea then dawned on Yami_ "Wait, that's it! I must show Yugi that he mustn't dwell on this."_

Though he had no physical body, Yami at once wrapped his arms around Yugi.

Yugi remained still and speechless as his eyes widened in shock. His friend had remained voiceless, yet he now received a grand gesture from him.

"Thank you," Yami whispered, his voice at last unbounded.

His first words were like a small leak in a crack between rocks and finally flowing free, breaking from the dam that withheld them. He pulled himself away and looked directly at his friend. He now earned the strength to speak from his heart.

"I'm glad you thought about me all this time. I'm fine, and I'm glad to see you safe."

Yugi listened to his friend.

"Even though you were alone for that duel, I was cheering for you. I know it was a tough match, especially since Bandit Keith was controlled by someone else—"

"Someone else who wants the Puzzle and we don't know who—"

"Regardless… You continued on even while going against some strong machine monsters and good magic cards. You played some great strategies to counter them. I honestly believe you would have won."

Yugi gasped quietly.

"Not only that, but you placed the Puzzle back together even though the whole place was burning down. You had refused to leave without me. You saved me. And for that, I thank you."

Yugi turned away. "Yeah, I know that but… You all were still placed in danger. You were chained to the dueling arena, Ryou could have been hurt from Bandit Keith or whoever was controlling him, Joey and Tristan could have been hurt even worse from the fire… I don't know what could have happened. You all risked yourself for me."

Yami placed his hands over Yugi's who also had them on top of the Puzzle, his second heart. "We are willing to help you out. Just as you had saved me, they all have saved you. Friends help each other out."

Yugi looked down at the Puzzle. He then looked at his hand. He envisioned the marking that Téa had drawn right before his match with Kaiba. His friends were by his side, and he managed to win the duel. They also encouraged him while he was facing Pegasus. His soul was nearly crushed by the Shadow Game, but he had help thanks to Yami.

"_I made a wish for friends on the Puzzle. There have been people who have wanted this Puzzle, like Pegasus. And even now there's someone who wants it. But why?"_

Yami picked up Yugi's pensive attitude. "Something on your mind?"

"I know that there's a lot we don't know about the Puzzle," Yugi began. "And I know that there will be troubling times ahead, but I want to let you know that I'll be there to work with you through all this."

"Thank you, Yugi," Yami smiled. "You are a true friend."

"So are you," Yugi returned the smile. "And so is everyone else who has helped us."

He knew his friend was correct. He had others who cared about him. He took time to aid them in times of need, and they have for him. Having good friends is a precious treasure because they feed the spirit.

The door on the other end of the room opening caught Yugi's and Yami's attention. Inside popped Joey, Tristan, and Téa.

"Yugi!" they all greeted with wide smiles.

"Hey, guys!" Yugi welcomed, smiling just as big.

Joey and Tristan's faces carried bandages too, for they had been inside the building as the raging flames consumed it. They had been receiving treatment in a separate room from Yugi, but it was nonessential for them to be registered into a room.

Téa was fine physically, but she had been shaken up after all she had seen and knowing what her friends had been through. Though she was still uncertain about the future, she was relieved seeing everyone fine.

"We're glad to see that you're A-OK!" Joey cheered.

"Yeah, me and Yami are fine." Yugi nodded.

"That's good to know," Tristan said as Téa took a seat next to Yugi's bed.

Yugi took a moment to look down at his Puzzle. Like the pieces belonging to the upside down pyramid, each one of them playing an essential role in his life, more than he knew at that time.

"You all risked yourselves to save me," he brought up immediately. "Sorry you got hurt."

"Don't worry about it," Tristan waved off. "These burns will heal."

"That's right," Joey nodded. "And besides, that's what friends are for."

"Well, you guys are the best ones anyone could ask for!" Yugi exclaimed.

"You know you can count on me for tight spots!" Joey shouted proudly. "Good thing we placed that pole through the chain ring to pry it out."

"No idea had ever been brighter," Tristan snickered.

Joey and Tristan at once growled at each other.

"Come on, guys, we're in a hospital," Yugi reminded.

As Joey and Tristan settled themselves down, Téa excused herself out of the room.

Yugi looked down at the Puzzle. _"I placed a lot of time putting this together. This is my second time, and I managed to do it even faster. I never have regretted my first wish, but maybe this wish still related to me wanting friends since I wanted to see Yami."_

He and Yami smiled at one another. He had plenty to be grateful for.

"What'cha grinning about, Yugi?" Joey asked. He had grown accustomed to his pal speaking to someone that he himself was incapable of seeing, and Yugi would display his childlike outlook at the oddest time.

"Me and Yami are just glad about the good friends we have."

Téa returned with armload of drinks.

"Wow, Téa, we could have offered you help," Tristan said.

Téa shook her head. "Nah, I got it."

As Joey received his beverage, he suggested excitedly, "We should totally toast to something! Yugi may be in the hospital but it won't be long."

"We also had quite an adventure today," Tristan remarked.

"Let's just hope we can have one normal day," Téa mused with a small laugh.

"No way!" Joey and Tristan urged at the same time. "This is better than just sitting in a boring classroom any day!"

"What should we toast to?" Yugi asked, holding his cold can.

Téa looked at her friend and was glad that he had returned to his calm and friendly state. She suggested enthusiastically, "How about our great friendship?"

"To great friendship!" Joey shouted.

"To friendship!" Yugi and Tristan proudly echoed.

The group quieted themselves down after receiving a few glares from passing doctors and interns. They all smiled embarrassed and snickered quietly.

Yugi looked around the room. He was glad to have everyone by him.

"_No matter what challenges lie ahead of us, we'll face them. Together."_

_He who has found a friend has found a great treasure.__–Italian Proverb_

**End**

Author notes: I was inspired for a fanfic when I came across this proverb in my Italian 101 textbook.  
Now I finally wrote one out.  
I got the idea for this plot after watching Yugi's duel in the episodes mentioned here.  
And going along for the traditional proverb, the title translates to "A good friend".  
I used a fanart I did called "Thanks for Everything Other Me".  
Both this story and the fanart can be found under my deviantART account, which is available in my profile.  
I may not own the characters or the anime, but I did have fun writing this, and I trust those who had stopped by enjoyed reading this.

_A presto!_


End file.
